WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED SEASON FINALLY
by Maggi98Sashanista
Summary: I KNOW THERE IS NO PARAGRAPHS IT WAS COPY AND PASTE NOW I CANT EDIT IT :( My take on what should have happened. Reviews are welcomed. RIZZLES


First of all; This scene is from the season 4 finale *spoiler alert if you haven't seen it yet* before Jane said she thought she was pregnant, and just walked right out. This is a combination of my thoughts on this whole Maura-Frankie thing also. Reblog if you liked it! Frankie was just making his way out of Jane's flat when he felt a sting in his lip. Was it bleeding? No, but it was sure as hell itching. He thought a little itch wouldn't hurt. He had just reached up to his lips when he heard a familiar voice. ''Don't play with your sutures'' Maura smiled. God, was she beautiful. Frankie thought. ''Where did you come from?'' He asked, playfully. Maura yet again smiled. Maura knew what game he was playing, ignored it and didn't let him distract her. ''Hows your lip?'' She nodded towards his stitched lip. ''It's fine''. Frankie answered.''You wanna see how fine?'' Before she knew it, Frankie leant towards her, grabbing the back of her head, leaning into her capturing her lips. Maura tensed, but slowly and surely, she relaxed. It felt absolutely amazing. But just like the bat of a cat's eye, it was gone. For once, Maura didn't know what to say. ''Wow'' She looked him up and down. ''Yes. Wow.'' Another voice said. Both turned around. Frankie's hands still firmly attached to Maura's body, as he let go Jane shook her head and went back in. Maura looked down letting go of Frankie. ''I'll go talk to her'' She said as she went after Jane. Maura carefully opened the door to Jane's apartment. ''Jane'', she quietly yelled out. Jane was standing in her kitchen rubbing her face with her hands. ''Jane, please. Talk to me'' Maura tried again. Jane turned around so Maura could see her face. ''Why did you do that?'' ,, ''What?'' ,, ''You heard my question Maura'' Jane stated. ''He kissed me, Jane!'' Maura replied. Jane scoffed, shook her head again. ''Maura. How could you? You know how sensitive Frankie's heart is! When he falls, he falls hard, Maura!'' Jane was mad, she could tell. Her eyebrows lifted themselves way up her hairline. ''So what are you saying Jane?'' ,, ''I'm saying you shouldn't be playing with his heart!'' Maura frowned. She got aggravated too, now. ''Excuse me? Playing with his heart? When have I ever let out any signs that I even like him, Jane?'' ''Maura, you are clearly into him. Now stop before this ends bad.'' Jane continued. '' Oh ok. So that's what you're saying. Fine.'' Maura's tone was no near calm. It was a cling of irritate and angriness. Maura picked up her purse from the counter and opened the door with more force than she intended too. She then stopped, turned around so she could see Jane again. Then slammed the door. The slam of the door was so powerful that a picture of Jane and Casey fell down the wall. It made Jane flinch. ''Actually, it's not fine.'' She stated as she slammed her purse back on the counter. ''Maura. Take it easy.'' Jane said as she backed up. ''Through our entire relati- friendship you've dated guys. I didn't care so much of it. As long as you were happy.'' Jane knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. ''But when suddenly I want to be in a romantic relationhip, you choose whether I should be or not'' Maura breathed. ''Take an example, when I was interested in Tommy, you didn't let me go after what I wanted. It was either our friendship, or me and Tommy.'' The cop lowered her eyebrows again. ''Maura, that was different. I could clearly see that you didn't love Tommy.'' Maura felt rage. ''So now you decide whom I like or not too?'' Jane sighed. ''Maura, I mean, I can clearly pic up that you and Frankie like each other but it's gonna be over soon. You will drift apart.'' Jane lowered her voice in fear of Frankie eavesdropping. Maura walked towards Jane, arms crossed. ''You are the dumbest person I've ever met, Jane. You see, you can pick up signs when I have a romantic attraction to other people?'' She went closer to Jane. ''Maura. Stop it.'' Jane was confused. ''Don't you pick up the signs Jane?'' Maura was about two inches away from Jane's face. ''Maura, what are you saying?'' ,, ''Jane. I love you.'' AND KISS. NOPE. 


End file.
